hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-16670522-20140610161534/@comment-11393860-20140616114035
Trabajo cumplido y fin de temporada. Como muchos de vosotros Herman@s, sentimientos MUY encontrados. -Super Spoiler de Jojen. Final de viaje de Bran... o solo el principio... Bueno, añadido Videogamero a Hoja... IRONIC MODE-ON: hay que animar la cosa, un poco de efectismo Playstation 4 no viene mal... IRONIC MODE-OFF. Al Cuervo le han quitado el parche, y ahora tiene los dos ojos. Pelos de punta ante la aparición de Milord Cuervo de Sangre 'entre las raíces del arciano... Bienvenido a la HBO, Lord Brynden Rivers...XD "Nunca caminarás de nuevo... Pero volarás." Tremendo MO-MEN-TA-ZO... -Jon y Mance, Davos y Stannis. La dignidad en un mundo corrompido y nauseabundo multiplicada por 4. Stannis petándolo, escuchando a Jon, y respetando la vida de Mance-si Joffrey hubiera sido un buen rey, Lord Tywin dixit...-. Recuerdo honroso para Ned, y Lord Snow comportándose como un Stark de los pies a la cabeza. Si este chico hubiera heredado Invernalia, y no Robb, seguro que matanzas por un caprichito de entrepierna no hubiera habido. Muy muy bien. -Qyburn y Frankengregor. Pycelle, ya no pintas nada. Tanto lamer botas y c*los Lannister para esto. Cersei, y como causar asco, repulsa y desprecio tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo de seda. Que ganas tengo de que las ''malditas Martell Tyene y Nym te echen las manos al pescuezo... -Cersei dándole a Tywin en lo único que le duele. Lord Lannister, ha dejado usted su vida por una mentira: su hija es una z*rra dañina y egocéntrica, ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos. Como usted, pero sin dos dedos de frente. Y se llevará a su propio legado por delante, haciendo su santa y caprichosa voluntad. Sí, me f*llo a mi hermano, y si me llevas la contraria, y no me das lo que quiero, lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos. Me da igual mi hijo, mi familia o mi hermano. O el poder, o nada. Usted se lo ha buscado, Lord Mano.. Esa es la hija que se merece y que ha fabricado con sus actos. Inciso: por una parte me duele MUCHO que Cersei cierre la boca a Lord Tywin. Eso en los libros era impensable, imposible, que no, que NOOOO...XD Pero esta escena la veo como una muestra del monstruo en que se ha convertido la Leona. Yo no la veo crecida y mejor, Zagel, la veo z*rra, sin escrúpulos, odiosa, ambiciosa, y dispuesta a llevarse por delante a Jaime, su hijo y quien sea, por el amor de su vida: EL PODER, poder como gobierno y poder como capacidad de pisotear a quien pretenda imponer su voluntad sobre ella, Tywin en este caso. Yo no veo que luche por Tommen, está bien dispuesta a dejarlo de bastardo, y arruinarle la vida, si le obligan a cederlo a Margaery, y abandonar el centro de poder, Desembarco. Es decir: ''Machacaré'' a quien sea para conseguir lo que quiero, convertiré a Tommen en bastardo, a mi hermano en un incestuoso y traidor a la Corona, a mi padre en complice de ello si es preciso, para conseguir todo lo que me salga del Toto. 'Esos discursos vanidosos y mentirosos de madre del año, cuando ella es un buitre ambicioso, dispuesto a clavarle las garras al niño por ser quien tenga el gobierno de Poniente en sus manos... Se acabaron los llantos, malos ratos y pucheritos'... Joffrey ha muerto, que viva la Mala-Malísima, Mamaita Ceseiri... (c.r. Zagel)' -Jaime ya ha cogido un camino diferente al del libro. Se acabo el Golhand reflexivo, desengañado, desencantado... Este Jaime es un TOLAI DE SEXTO GRADO JEDI. Aparentemente, marioneta sexual de Cersei de nuevo, y vuelta a la casilla de salida. Como no lo arreglen en la siguiente temporada lo llevamos claro. Gran burrada, Jaime 2.0, trincándose a la Hermana ¡en la Torre Blanca!, cuando en el libro la rechaza de todas-todas, y se niega en redondo a ayudarla, es el principio del fin de la relación gemelar... Y ese momento patético, s''e lo he contado todo a padre, por que te quiero, como decía Myrcella HAHAHAHAHAHA! Me partoooo! Solo el Tolai de Jaime-HBO era capaz de tragarse semejante m*erda, después de todo lo que ha visto hacer a su hermana... XDDD Ahora, me ha flipado la claridad con la que los guionistas han plasmado el concepto prepotente, falso, vanidoso y caradura de familia de Ceseishion: familia es quien yo diga. Hemano que me follo, familia; hijo clavado a mí, familia; padre que me lleva la contaria, patada y puerta; hermano enano, cabeza, pica, muralla. Por que yo lo valgo Loreal. También es verdad que Cerseiri no consigue el lavado de cerebro que busca, como vemos en Jaime después... -Dany muy cansina, pero por lo menos hace algo para remediar sus errores, aunque no puedo evitar verla Viserys, Targaryen divina, acumulando titulitos y nubes en la cabeza al 50%. Tener tres Dragones es muy molongo y tal, pero luego, como decía Dalla, la magia es una espada de doble filo que corta a quien la empuña... Bien reflejado ese punto. -Jon Snow, Tormund e Ygritte. Maestre Aemon, and now, their watch is end... ufff... Meli planteándose dejar el sombreamiento-Stannis, por el sombreamiento-Snow...Cambios inevitables en el futuro Lord Comandante. Kit Harington hace un gesto! Bravo! XD -Bri la Gloriosa gana a espada a Jaime, y a mamporro y mordisco limpio al Perro. Esta mujer es lo más grande que han visto los Siete en Poniente. Creo que la Trama está muy bien solucionada. El Perro moribundo, Arya camino de Braavos eligiendo su destino, Bri y Pod, Pierre Nodoyuna y su perro Patán, perdiendo a la niña por un despiste tonto del Potxolo. Grandeza y patetismo en uno. Mi agradecimiento, señores B&W, por librarnos a veces de los absolutos, conservando el espíritu del Tito George. -Jaime eligiendo ayudar a su hermano, pese a la rastrera y asquerosa manipulación sexual y emocional de la nueva Supervillana de GOT. No hay TYSHA!!! No hay Lancel, Osmund, Chico Luna!!! Por qué?! Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! Muy-Mal 'por ese lado, pero me huelo spoiler de que Tyrion acabará perdonando a su hermano de todas formas en la Saga. Shae reflejada al final como la de los libros, oportunista, traidora y mentirosa. Tantas vueltas y ''love storys para esto. Brutal la muerte con la cadena. Suavización del carácter de Tyrion que no me gusta (Tyrion mata a Shae y a su padre en un arrebato de ira y odio, y esto es lo que hay, el Nano convertido en una copia de Lord Tywin, cruel y despiadada; no puedo decir que me encanta que suavicen al Nano, cuando detesto que hagan lo mismo con Cersei, por qué quiero al Gnomo, y odio de manera furibunda a su hermana, mejor hubiera sido dejar a los personajes fieles a la Saga), y a pesar de ello, un PAPELÓN del señor Dinklage. Yo como vosotros, veo Emmy, lo veo, lo veo... GRACIAS SEÑORES B&W again, por esa merecidísima muerte del tipo más sanguinario, cruel, ambicioso, traicionero e inescrupuloso de los Siete Reinos. Justicia para Tysha, los Reyne, Tarbeck, habitantes de Desembarco, Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys, Robb, Catelyn, el Norte... y Tyrion. Y encima, en la serie, después de comprobar que su hija es un monstruo que se vuelve contra él con toda su maldad heredada, que su legado es una BASURA, y que el hijo que más se le parece, es el que lo mata ejerciendo toda la crueldad y falta de escrúpulos Lannister. '''Ahí tiene su LEGADO, Lord Mano. Todo para usted y que le aproveche. XDDD -Varys dándose la vuelta y sentándose al lado de la caja en el barco, en cuanto oye repicar las campanas. Eso es capacidad de reacción, instinto de supervivencia, astucia y reconocimiento de sus propias limitaciones (a Meñique me hubiera gustado verlo ahí, creyéndose más listo que nadie, seguro que su solución hubiera sido poner una sonrisa maquiavélica de superioridad, y señalar a un marinero que pasaba por allí como culpable). Su cara, que es un poema tipo "Cuando lleguemos a Pentos te voy a dar tal *stia, que vas a volver volando a Desembarco, Enano C*brón"... Adoro a la Araña, tanto a la de la Saga, como a la interpretada por Conleth Hill, que inclina la balanza hacia la amistad, no tanto hacia el interés. Muy grande, muy grande... -Arya camino de Braavos con una música épica y maravillosa y el mar abierto, la libertad de ser quien elija, ante ella. Enorme el final. Enorme. Me ha encantado el episodio, pese a las c*gadas, que las hay, y muchas y muy fuertes. El cambio de Cerseiri, no lo veo negativo por qué, aunque le hayan dado más fiereza, que no inteligencia (la maldad y la ambición ocupan demasiado espacio en ella, como para dejar sitio a nada más), sigue la senda de malísima prepotente, cruel, cobarde y odiosa, manipuladora que se pasa de lista, y a la que todo le sale como el c*lo (Jaime liberando a Tyrion a pesar de la comidas de...tarro de la hermanísima; Qyburn manipulandola y empujándola al lado oscuro, sin que ella se entere de nada, sin saber con que demonio está jugando; Margaery agarrando a Tommen de...la cola de Ser Garras, mientras ella piensa que con decirle al niño que la manda de vuelta a Highgarden todo arreglado), gran sucesora en idiotez y narcisismo de su vomitivo hijo. No la veo quedando por encima de Tywin, la veo chantajeándolo con el único punto débil de su padre y gozando con su estupor y sufrimiento por ver su apellido embarrado, siendo sinónimo de depravación e incesto. Eso no hace más débil a Tywin, hace más''' bicharraco despreciable y odioso 'a su hija, y ME ENCANTA! Lena, te adoro por tu trabajo. Esta es nuestra Cersei sehhhhhhhhh! XD Al siguiente TF que me suelte, que en el fondo la Leona es buena persona, le voy a dejar la cara de tal forma, que el Perro moribundo va a parecer salido de una sesión de ''spa facial en comparación...